


Symphony Romantica

by evocates



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Community: 31days_exchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki is a fool, but he is a fool who loves, who believes, with all of his too-large heart. “Sometimes he plays songs of love unrequited, love unanswered, of a man dancing alone with his hands held outwards, frozen in the air.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony Romantica

**Author's Note:**

> 31_days prompt: October 13 – “fool for love”.

There are many, many songs about love, and Tamaki knows them all. He sings them under his breath, lilting and somewhat off-tune, songs of his heart and soul; he plays them on ivory keys, fingers dancing their own waltz on the white-and-black floor.

Sometimes he sings of tragedies, of star-crossed lovers spread across the sky like constellations, reaching out for each other but only managing once a year, when the doves trill and make a white-grey bridge across the sky. Sometimes he plays songs of love unrequited, love unanswered, of a man dancing alone with his hands held outwards, frozen in the air. Sometimes his voice carries the stories speaking of the emptiness that a lover leaves behind when they go, like a gaping void in one’s heart and breaths choked in the throat.

But most of all he sings of happy endings, of fairy tales and of glorious stories of the princes rescuing princesses. He believes in the happy ending, and though he knows there are sad stories, he much, much prefers the happier ones. Tamaki is an optimist, a romantic; he likes seeing the strengths and the good of the people and blinds himself to the rest. He is a dreamer; Tamaki soars up on the sky and marvels at the world below, inhaling the air that is beauty embodied, sweet and cool. Perhaps that’s what makes him so beautiful, he thinks, and giggles at his own vanity.

It is happy endings that he lives for and believes in, wholly and truly with all of his romantic’s heart. He likes to laugh more than he likes to cry; he loves to smile and make others smile. So it is so much easier to simply see the beauty and joy of life, to bring bright light into the darkness so he won’t ever break down and cry. He had given Mother his word, and a man – though he is just a boy, only a boy, barely broken out of his shell – does not break his word.

Thus Tamaki gives love freely and easily, like a sun with sunlight. He cares for and adores and loves almost everything, plying everyone he comes across with affection and hope pure and bright as winter’s first snow. He stumbles over his own feet sometimes, caught by his own kindness, but there will always be others around him, holding him and supporting him, buoying him up. Even if he trips, there are many, many hands extended towards him that he can choose from. He always tries to take them all.

Those who love will always be loved in return, Tamaki _knows_. As long as he keeps on believing, as long as he keeps _loving_ , one day the world will realize and turn to him, giving him a smile, open and beautiful like the sun breaking behind clouds after a heavy storm. Then he will be accepted back into the world of warm arms, joyful smiles, and kisses pressed into his hair.

If you believe deeply enough about happy endings, you will find your own.

 _End_


End file.
